xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Roberta Tubbs
Roberta Tubbs (sometimes Roberta Benigni Tubbs) is the fifteen-year-old, biological daughter of Donna and her ex-husband, Robert. She looks up to Tyra Banks, hoping to one day become her co-hostess. A relatively popular girl in school, Roberta is often seen socializing with her friends, both in person, and using phones, on social networking websites. She has been dating a less than respectable boy by the name of Federline Jones, who Donna does not much approve of, but who Cleveland has managed to bully into submission. As with many popular students, Roberta often acts as a bully and a self-centered character, even towards her own family members. Neither Roberta nor her brother Rallo are initially pleased with the arrival of Cleveland and Cleveland Brown Jr., though both appear to accept their mother marrying Cleveland without much issue. In fact, Roberta and Cleveland seem to fall into a rather stereotypical father/daughter relationship, with Roberta being embarrassed by her stepfather's behavior when he attends social functions at her school. Eventually she accepts Cleveland as her father. Roberta seems to have a love/hate relationship with her brother Rallo. In the first episode, Roberta reneges on her responsibility to babysit him in order to go out with her friends. However, she seems able to share plenty of witty dialogue with her brother, apparently seeing him as something of an intellectual equal, despite his age. Roberta's relationship with Cleveland, Jr. has shown promise of being a decently caring one, despite a shaky beginning. Initially both Roberta and Rallo are disturbed by how clean and attentive Cleveland, Jr. is in regards to Donna's parental requests. Initially annoyed at him making them look bad and did all they could to make him miserable, they become sympathetic when they realize that he never accepted his parents' divorce and showing resentment towards his own mother for her adulterous affair and has been doing all he can to avoid giving into his sorrow. Together, Rallo and Roberta do all they can to help Cleveland, Jr. let his feelings out and at the same time, they accept him as their brother. Despite her occasional kindness towards him however, Roberta regularly tends to neglect and distance from Junior and even bully him with the other popular students out of selfishness and/or on behalf of her own social structure and goals, even accusing him of stealing a chocolate bar over Rallo. She can also talk like Robert, although she seems a bit resentful of his failures as a parent compared to the sense of hero worship Rallo feels toward him. Roberta seems to have an archrival in Lacey Stapleton. Family Guy Roberta Coretta Tubbs is the eldest daughter of Donna Tubbs-Brown and Cleveland Brown's stepdaughter. She was named after her father, Robert and has a younger brother named Rallo and is step-sister to Cleveland Brown, Jr.. In "He's Bla-ack!", she and her family move to Quahogfollowing the cancellation of The Cleveland Show. Quagmirevolunteers to have her stay with him while repairs are made to the Brown's home. She also joins in Thanksgiving dinner with the neighbors at the Griffin home in "Turkey Guys" and again in "Peter's Sister". She attends Peter's roast in "Roasted Guy" and his backyard picnic in "Hot Pocket-Dial". Screenshots FamilyGuy top (33).PNG Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Perverts Category:Slave Category:Black People Category:Driver Category:Pedophile Category:Sarcasm Category:Christians Category:Dancer Category:Harem Category:Virgin Category:Temper Category:Disguise Category:Quahog City Category:Brown Family Category:Woman Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Muggles Category:Female Category:Americans Category:Daughter